Koki Furihata Big Break: One Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: A take on what if Koki Furihata was the reincarnation of Harry Potter, the master of Death? What if his memory came back in the match against Rakuzan? How would the match go with a magic wielding Furihata on the court? Not to mention Death beside him? Master of Death!Harry, Harry/Furihata and Death himself! One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Koki Furihata Big Break.

 _This one shot idea had been hunting me since July where Furihata is the reincarnation of Harry potter and in the match were he guards Akashi, the captain of the generation of miracles he remembers who is._

 _How will the court face a Furihata who can use Magic?_

 _One shot._

 _Master of Death Harry Potter._

 _I do not own Kuroko no basket or Harry Potter enjoy!_

Koki Furihata had always known he was different from the rest.

He didn't know how to explain it.

It was like, he was himself yet this body he was in was all wrong.

For some reason, he was born with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

He know English at an age where it simply was unnatural to do so and Japanese should have been his first.

The Japanese language was even harder for him to learn than all his peers and what was worse was, weird things always happened to him when he gets mad or scared.

A voice told him that he should hide the oddities because he was not a freak.

He was normal like everyone else.

He was short and was average when it came to athletic ability.

Then the dreams started coming.

In those dreams, there was one reoccurring factor.

A man with striking green eyes.

The man was clearly not Japanese and he felt the man thoughts and feelings as if they were the same person.

It was all too real to dismiss them as simple dreams.

He tried to blend in and be like everybody else, putting up a smiling mask to not alert anyone of the inner conflict happening inside.

Putting up a mask was terrifyingly easy and nobody suspected a thing.

A part of him was calling out to him.

Wanting to be let free.

Calling out for his attention and he just didn't know how to grab for the answers he was looking for.

Today was the match with Seirin High vs Rakuzan High and for some reason he felt really tired but he know he couldn't let down his teammates who were going to go up against such monsters by not showing up.

Even though he was not going to be in it, the most he could do was cheer for his teammates on the court.

As he left the house, he failed to noticed a tall black hooded figure, looking directly at him through the window.

 _"I'm sorry Master but you have to wake up soon."_ Was spoken silently before the figure disappeared.

# At the match#

Rakuzan High was a team full of monsters.

Seijuro Akashi was the biggest monster of all, not only was the boy on a level of intelligence so much higher than the others, when it concerned plans and formations, he was equipped with something called the 'Emperor Eye' even their ace Taiga Kagami fell victim to that thing and was downed without Akashi even touching him.

The whole situation looked bleak with no matter how many points they scored, Rakuzan High would score twice as many.

He still cheered them on and refused to give up.

He wished that he could stand on the court and help them, but he was not delusional in his own strength and abilities to know not to step in.

He would be crushed and make the matter much more worse than the current situation.

He felt faint.

"Coach, can I go the toilet?" He asked and Riko Aida looked at him in surprise wondering how he managed to make himself sink when he was just sitting down watching the match like the rest on the bench.

"Go on but come back immediately" She said, eyes still on the match and looking for something that would give them the edge they needed in the match.

#Bathroom#

The room spun around him and he pressed himself against a wall, his head was absolutely killing him.

If he had looked in the mirror he would have seen the sign of the 'Deathly Hallows' in both of his eyes and his brown eyes turned momentarily striking green.

 _Why does my head hurt so much!?_ He thoughts, clenching his head and let out a groan in pain when it intensified.

Suddenly he heard a faint sound of something break and what came next was a series of confusion images.

No not images.

Memories.

Memories of a place where Wizards and Witches wondered the earth. Memories of him being a boy who was thrust into a world that he was unprepared for. Memories of fame and betrayal simply because of his mother sacrifice. Memories of a manipulative twinkly eyes bastard and a man who split his soul so many time that he fell into madness and made it his mission to see him dead.

Memories seeing love ones die before the final battle that ended the horror that was his life. He had killed Voldemort and was hailed as a hero but the wizard world shunned him. They were too scared of the weapon that they had created and wanted to cage him.

With nothing to live for anymore, he happily took his own life with a smile and welcomed Death in hopes that he would reunite him with his parents and loved ones.

What he didn't expect was to be told that he wasn't allowed to die properly and was apparently the Master of Death. Never had he cursed his choice in learning about the Hallow, he should have seen one and then not choose to dig deeper.

He just wanted to die.

Was that too much to ask?

Death who saw his master in shambles took pity on the man and decided to let him be reborn in a new reality where Wizard and Witches were fairytales and there was no such thing as a dark lord or The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Death promised he would hold back the memories as long as he could, but eventually his master will remember.

Today was the day when all that came crashing to earth.

Koki Furihata was the reincarnation of Harry Potter.

The Master of Death.

Furihata woke up with the biggest headache of his life, he remembered everything even though he wished he hadn't.

"Death I know you're there" He spoke, looking into a mirror and a black hooded figure appeared behind him.

" _master. You have awaken_ " The figure said.

"Yes, now take my memories away again," He said, he wanted to go back to being a normal teenage boy.

The figure shook his head. " _I cannot Master. Truthfully you were supposed to have awakened when you turned 11 years old but your stubbornness to insist that you were a normal child held the memories back long passed the due date. Once they are released there was no way for me to bury them again, especially since the Amnesia you, was subconsciously fighting to regain the memories."_

Furihata/Harry sighed, of course, his curiosity was still too high for his own good and because of that he found out things that he wished he really shouldn't have.

" _on the bright side Master, now that you have awakened. You can help your team out since he still got your powers"_ Death said, trying to lighten the mood which was odd since he was Death and all.

Furihata eyes grow wide when he remembered that he was supposed to get back to watch and support the team. He ran out of the door while Death trailed behind him, nobody could see the dark cloaked figure except for him.

#Match#

"Furihata what took you so long? Get in the game now!" Riko yelled annoyed and every eye widened in surprise when it became clear that she was replacing a starter with Furihata of all people!

Had she lost it!?

Furihata reluctantly stepped on the pitch while Death was cheering for his master on the bench.

Still nobody could see him.

Akashi eyed the person that came to guard him like a predator, wondering why such a weak player was coming to face him of all people.

This was just plain insulting to his ego.

Furihata, on the other hand, was highly thankful that his other self-had been training his body and unknowingly training his magic potential through the sport.

He wondered exactly what he could do.

Akashi had the ball and bounced it between his legs, he didn't even spare Furihata a glance before passing him easily.

That was his mistake.

The ball had disappeared from his hands and everyone eyes widened in surprise at the shocking turn of event.

Furihata had the ball and was currently getting ready to shoot it.

He throw it and used a levitation charm to make the ball go into the net.

The whistle blow to signal a point but nobody was paying attention they were all too busy staring at Furihata who did something way beyond his previous capabilities.

Murasakibara stopped chewing his crisps.

Kise exclaimed in surprise.

Aomine mouth was shamelessly on the floor.

Midorima was trying to process what just happened.

Kuroko, eyes were wide.

Kagami was thinking about going up against Furihata one on one.

Out all of them, Akashi was the most shocked of them all.

The kitten was actual a wolf in disguise!

"Sorry Akashi-san" Furihata turned to the stunned redhead with an expression that said it all. "I'll be in trouble if I allow you to do whatever you want"

Everyone snapped out of their shock and want to congratulate the surprised Furihata who didn't expect to be jumped.

Rita smiled, this was completely different from what she had in mind, she didn't realise that she had a member that could stop Akashi in his tracks!

This changed everything!

The crowd cheered, wondering what the apparently weakest player did to stop THE Akashi.

"Sweet!"

"How did you do that?"

"Where have you being hiding your skills?"

They asked a million question coming out of their mouths at once, about what just happened, but they didn't have time to play 21 questions since they had a game to win.

Furihata display ignited Seirin spirit to come out on top.

The whistle was blown to start the tip off, Kagami won the air battle and passed it to Izuki who passed it to Furihata who was looking quite shocked and immediately it seemed the whole court had turned against him.

No wonder his old self-was so against stepping onto this court. It was quite scary to be faced with such monsters and the pressure was unbearable but he had lived as Harry potter for faced monster that made these guys look like babies.

He grabbed the ball and started bouncing, everyone was surprised that he didn't throw it as soon as he got the ball and was actually planning to move forwards.

Mibuchi ran straight towards him. "Don't get so cocky just because you managed to stop Akashi and score once!"

Furihata didn't bat an eye at the opponent that was coming towards him because of his years as an Auror, Mibuchi was moving at a snail pace compared to how fast he could cast a spell.

He moved the ball in-between his legs and when Mibuchi was close enough his used his short height to his advantage and turned left and right while also ducking using incredible speed.

Mibuchi just couldn't keep up and ended up tripping on his own two feet while Furihata advanced.

More than a few gasps were heard from the crowd and the stands when they saw the move performed and to think Furihata would exactly got passed Mibuchi was nothing short of a miracle.

Death cheered for his master.

Furihata continued to move up the field, using his speed to his advantage even his own teammates were stunned at what they were witnessing.

In no time at all he was near the net and jumped.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" came Mayuzumi who jumped at the same time as he did and used his long arms to reach the ball.

Furihata merely looked at the attempt with impassive eyes before he twisted his body in mid-air and dunked the ball from behind Mayuzumi.

"WHAT!?" was heard from the crowd.

What was happening was truly unbelievable.

"man, my torso hurts from doing that," Furihata said while twisting his torso to get rid of the pain.

Akashi for one thing couldn't believe what was happening, all his plans were coming to naught right before his eyes.

Riko just didn't get what was happening to one of her players, had he always had this amount of potential or was this something else?

"FURIHATA KOKI switch with Jupei Hyuga!" and many wondered why such a player was getting called off the court.

"Thanks, coach," Furihata said, this body was crying out for rest since he was pushing it.

Furihata and Hyuga both exchanged looks before he finally got off the court.

Immediately Riko was in his face.

"Strip!" she demanded and he quickly complied.

Rita looked at his body stats from head to toe.

 _There the same_ She thought, unable to believe it, it opened a whole new row of unanswered question to where the new found power was coming from and why she couldn't see it.

"Furihata" She began. "Did anything strange happen to you while you were in the toilet?" she asked.

"No, not that I can think of" Lying through his teeth, Riko gave him a look before he was allowed to sit down.

Furihata had unknowingly sent out a message throughout the whole stadium.

Seirin had a player who could defeat Akashi.

"Wow, who would have thought," Aomine said, wishing he was on the court. He wanted to play one on one with Furihata.

"There's nothing in his records that said, he even has the ability to do such a thing" Momoi announced, annoyed that her data turned out to be wrong regarding Furihata.

This sort of thing just didn't happen!

" _Master you really showed them!_ " Death said, hovering around him.

 _Well unfortunately this body could only handle a certain amount of magic_ He thought, frowning that he'd rejected the very existence of magic just to be normal instead of embracing it.

" _Don't worry Master. I'm sure we can get this body up to a suitable level"_ Death said.

"Furihata" snapping him out of his thoughts.

" Y-yes Coach?" He said.

"I'll be sending you into the last minutes of the game" In all her time as Seirin coach she had never thought she would say that to Furihata no less.

"Hai, coach," He said, weakly.

The rest were watching the match and saw that since he left the court the level had been stepped up and Kagami had entered the 'Zone'.

Everyone on the opposing team was doing it so why couldn't he too?

 _If you're wondering if you can step into the zone. Why not try it?_ Death said, reading his mastermind.

His master seemed absolutely fascinated by the concept of stepping into what's called the 'Zone'.

 _Maybe I will._ He thought.

The whistle blew to signal the end of 3rd quarter.

Seirin was behind Rakuzan by 20 points despite the points he had gave them by now the difference in strength was clear and no matter what they do, that difference will always be there.

Riko gave them the game plan while praying to god that they find a way to catch up.

The break was over and both teams returned to the court.

" Furihata get your ass on the court now" Riko demanded and he quickly complied.

Furihata could literal feel the increased pressure on the court when he stepped on it.

He was put to guard Akashi again, who he know wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

He used Legilimency to read the boy mind and was amazed at how complexes his thoughts were.

Thousands of simulations played at once.

 _Amazing.._

He couldn't help but be in awe at the structure of the boy mind.

Hyuga just shot a three-pointer in front of Mibuchi which went in.

The release was incredibly fast and his movements were much faster than before despite the four fouls he had.

"DEFEND!" Hyuga shouted and it was like they all became one mind and soul and moved together as a team.

They ignored the problem of, if Hyuga gets one more foul he would be out of the game permanently in the last 10 minutes.

Mibuchi was one on one with Hyuga and tried to do a fake two times to get Hyuga out of the game, but Hyuga saw through both of them easily.

In the end, Mibuchi shot the ball but the ball bounced off the net and Kiyoshi obtained the rebound, despite the consequences the jump would have one his right leg, which Kiyoshi has no idea that he was causing damage to himself.

Hyuga called Kiyoshi an idiot for doing so but sees the determination in everyone eyes and know that he could do nothing about it.

Kiyoshi grabs the rebound and throws it to Kagami who slam dunks it in.

Meanwhile, everyone on the court could feel that Kagami killing intent was getting much higher and the pressure that rolled off him was incredible.

Hyuga had managed to stop the 'Oblivion shot' much to the relief of Seirin and they begin their counter attack.

Kagami slump dunks the ball in.

Akashi seeing that all his well laid plans were next to useless had given up on his team all together.

Akashi had entered the zone.

Kagami was shocked to find that Akashi had managed to stop 'Meteor Jam' easily by stealing the ball before he could even jumped.

After stealing the ball Akashi moved further up the court but Kagami wasn't going to give up and ran after him but Akashi was just too fast and the distance just kept on increasing.

Izuki and Hyuga attempt to stop Akashi but were both down on their knees by the 'Latter Ankle Break'.

Then Kiyoshi and Kyoko tried to stop him but were both fooled by Akashi fake.

All that was standing in the way of Akashi and the basket was Furihata.

 _If you can go into the zone so can I_ He thought and suddenly there was a creak of power and an unbelievable pressure like they never felt before slammed onto their shoulders.

Furihata eyes turned striking green with the symbol of the Death hallows in them, sparks were coming out of them.

Akashi was down on one knee, he couldn't move and he wasn't the only one.

Furihata smirked and grabbed the ball from the paralyzed Akashi hands and bounced it lazily to the other side of the court where he tried two times until he got the ball in the net.

Immediately the pressure left and people were looking at Furihata like he was some kind of god.

They were all wondering what the hell was that.

"Yo. Kagami switch with me" He said and Kagami let out an exclaim of surprise.

As expected, Kagami got his ass handed to him and was continually downed by the Ankle Break and if he wanted to defeat Akashi, he was going to have to open the 'Second door'.

Akashi approached the net and shot the ball.

He missed.

AKASHI MISSED!

Nobody could believe it and even Akashi himself looked shocked at what just happened, he never missed.

After that failed shot, Akashi continued to make more mistakes causing opportunities for Seirin.

To the point where Rakuzan was now losing the game to Seirin.

"TIME OUT!" The coach for Rakuzan shouted, not really surprising and both teams were forced back into their corners.

" _Master you were so good out there_ " Death praised, Furihata. " _Master can you feel it?_ "

" _His real personality, you mean? I found it intriguing that there were two Akashi's in the red head mind when I scanned it earlier and found out the personality in control of the body was a fake while the real one was watched from the sidelines. I get the feeling the real one won't stay quiet any longer_ " Furihata thought before the whistle blow.

The court was different.

A shiver went down his spine when he looked at Akashi, the generation of Miracles had yet to realise who was in charge of the red heads body right now.

The tip off started and Kagami and his opponent jumped, his opponent grabbed the ball and immediately passed it to Akashi who was more relaxed.

Kuroko came out of nowhere to steal the ball but Akashi had already predicted this and took a step back.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kuroko?" this was probably the moment when Kuroko realised the terror he was up against and froze when he realised he was facing the real Akashi who passed the ball.

Yes passed.

Everyone was as shocked as Kuroko was.

The player he passed it to didn't have time to be surprised and throw the ball into the net.

The crowd erupted into an uproar.

"That was a beautiful shot, well done Mibuchi" shocking everyone further by the complement.

Kuroko want to warn the rest of the team and for Kagami his words applied the most since he was marking him this time and was running out of steam.

But for some reason, Rakuzan seemed to have levelled up a whole new level and were now making passes that they were impossible for them to do before.

They saw Akashi eyes.

He was in the zone.

 _CRAP!_ Most of the team thought however what they found next sent chills down their spine.

The whole team was in the Zone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hyuga exclaimed, in horror, he would have freaked out if not for the team he was currently in and their surprising player.

"Common guy's don't be depressed, we can win," Furihata said, shaking and looking quite scared and ready to bolt, it seemed even when he regained his memory that trait he was born with will be there forever.

 _Okay but please come down, yourself._ Everyone thought with a sweat drop.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Kagami yelled and they all agreed as he want to face Akashi yet again while still in the zone.

The whistle blow and something just occurred to Furihata.

Wasn't there a time limit for the zone?

Kagami suddenly couldn't jump, he had used up his zone and now he as helpless as a child on the court, the only good thing was that Furihata was still in the zone and wasn't letting the players pass him that easily.

But one player couldn't do it alone.

Suddenly Kuroko friend from his middle school days showed and cheered for Seirin, saying he forgave him and some really heartwarming words that had Death crying and Furihata stopping himself from rolling his eyes.

Once Kuroko friend started cheering for them, one by one people from the crowd started cheering for Seirin believing they would somehow become victorious.

Seirin suddenly felt energised and the pressure on the court want up a whole new level.

To everyone surprise Kagami was in the zone.

But it was different considering how the whole team seemed to have become a completely different team, their hearts became one and their passes were too fast and precise to catch with the naked eye.

"Kagami, I'll support you" Furihata touched Kagami and Kagami suddenly felt an overwhelming power wash over him.

It was unbelievable and the sign of the Deathly Hallows appeared in his left eye much to Rakuzan shock and mostly Akashi.

"Furihata..." Kagami said, he felt absolutely amazing, words couldn't describe how he was feeling.

"Just shut up and go." Furihata waved it off as nothing and sent Kagami on his way.

With a super powered Kagami and Seirin as their enemies, Rakuzan quickly became overpowered by the threat and by the end of the match.

Rakuzan was down by over twenty points.

It was a crushing loss.

Kagami felt the power that flooded his body vanishing as soon as the whistle blow.

He turned around to thank the previously weak player but had to stop and stare at the thing on the bench.

Kagami was looking directly at Death.

"Hm? Human can you see me?" Death asked, finding the whole thing amusing.

Kagami could only gap at the bone like figure on the bench while the rest looked on confused at what the redhead was looking at.

"Well that's an interesting side effect," Furihata said, both nodding their heads at each other.

The redhead fainted.

"Should I be worried about him?" Furihata said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine in about two hours"

END

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.


End file.
